


F is for Favorite

by Sid



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lya.  Everyone's favorite ally.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://fignewton.dreamwidth.org/214798.html">Allies Alphabet Soup</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	F is for Favorite

Lya doesn't play favorites. Her impartiality is a watchword among even the Nox themselves.

But that doesn't mean she doesn't _have_ favorites. She sees the hope and goodness in young Daniel Jackson, the intellect and the compassion of brave Samantha Carter, the determination to save his people and the desperate need for redemption of the mighty Teal'c. She sees the cynicism, the scars, and the deep-buried faith of loyal Jack O'Neill.

She will always do the right and the fair thing, which always, so far, has turned out to be the thing that helps those she cares about most. One day she knows that might change.

On that day, faces will no longer light up when they see her. Smiles will not spring to lips, eyes will cease to shine with delight.

Lya will lose her position as everyone's favorite ally.

So be it.


End file.
